Oh, Crap
by crazypvtbrown
Summary: What happens when Rogue mistakes a journal entry of Logan's? Read and find out!
1. The False Truth

A/N- This is my first stab at x-men, so don't shoot me please (holds up hands in defense)J I don't own x-men and believe me I ain't making any money off of this so no suing!! & Sorry this chapter so short. I can't help it! LATER DAYZ

11/27

_I sit in the dark of my room. My thoughts are stuck on her, my Venus, my secret dream goddess. I see her smiling face, and I remember the first day I met her. The way she tried to be brave when I barred my fangs, and the way she secretly depended on me to protect her; though she'd never admit it. Those deep beautiful eyes, those luscious lips, her soft silky hair, her voluptuous body, and her angelic soul continue to haunt my dreams. But she is untouchable. She belongs to someone else but in my dreams and fantasies she's mine. She is my girl. I will protect her, love her, and continue to give myself fully to her, even if she is blind to it. I'm going to try to sleep but so long as this siren's spell is upon me, I shall think of nothing or no one, only her. Sweet dreams, Darlin'_

Rogues eye's filled with tears; she knew all too well who Logan had written about…Jean. After years of adoration and love, which she had come to proclaim, when she came upon his journal. He was proclaiming his endless devotion to her. What did Jean Grey have that she did not; besides the fact that Jean was a good 15 years older than her. Rogue closed Logan's journal and placed it back where she had found it. She dried her eyes and exited Logan's room. Her pace through the hallway quickened as her heartbroken emotions died and the jealousy and hatred emotions became dominant. She didn't realize it at first but she was headed straight for Jean's room. Once at the door she removed her gloves and knocked, letting a fake smile come to her face.

"Who is it?" Jean asked, completely unaware of her fate.

"It's Rogue, I'd like to talk to ya for a moment, please", her southern accent still going strong.

The door opened and Jean stepped aside so Rogue could enter. Once Rogue was inside, Jean closed the door and turned around, she found herself face to face with Rogue. Jean looked down at Rogue's hands and a shiver went through her body, and her voice cracked as she said…"Rogue, where are your gloves?"


	2. Stepping In

Chapter 2- Stepping in

Summary: What happens when Rogue mistakes a journal entry from Logan's diary? RR

**A/N: I don't own x-men, so no suing! Hope you guys enjoy the story and sorry it took so long to get this chapter up**J

Logan sat in his room, everything was where it should be, but something didn't feel right. He smelled her; she had been here recently, some time within the last hour. He walked out into the hallway, and began to make his way to Marie's room, and that's when he smelled it…a hint of fear, and anger, lots of anger and it was coming from Jean's room. He knocked once, but no one answered, he heard muffled voices, Jean's and Marie's and it sounded heated. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He took a step back and rammed the door with his shoulder. The door immediately flew open and he saw Jean using her telekinesis to hold an enraged Marie against the wall. Marie was trying to thrash at Jean, just trying to get a good grip on her, just to get that chance to give Jean the true feeling of pain, like the pain that stung her heart right now, as she saw Logan enter the room. Logan looked confused at both the women, and for a moment, Jean, feeling that the conflict was over, removed the invisible grip on Marie, and Marie took the shot. She lunged at Jean; Logan catching the movement out of the corner of his eye moved in front of Jean. Marie unable to stop herself fell right into Logan, her ungloved hands landing on the exposed skin of his arms where the sleeves of his shirt ended. Before Marie realized what had happened, Logan was shaking, and gasping for breath, the veins in his face and neck were standing out, and he was going into shock. Marie quickly pulled her hands off of Logan and climbed off of him. Jean assimilated what had just happened and was quick to make sure that Marie would not move from her place against the wall.

Marie felt tears prick her eyes as her body went rigid against the wall. Even without the forces holding her to the wall, she wasn't able to move. She watched as Jean quickly levitated Logan and made her way to the med lab. Jubilee and Kitty, like everyone else who was in that wing of the mansion, was out in the hallway trying to figure out what happened. After they saw Jean and an unconscious and spasming Logan, leaving the room, they quickly entered and went to comfort Marie. They were wary to touch her seeing as her gloves were off, but they managed to pull her up, only touching the places covered by her shirt. Marie tried to move away from them, not wanting their comfort right now. She had hurt the only person she'd ever loved; she was a bad person, no one should help a bad person. She stood and pushed past them, leaving them dumbfounded and silent, still clueless as to what had happened. Marie, went to her room and locked the door, she pulled her bag out from under the bed and began rummaging through her dresser drawers for her clothes. She had to get out of here, how could anyone love her after what happened. How could he….

Jean tried her best to stabilize Logan. Marie had held on too long, he was too far gone. The doors to med lab opened and the Professor entered. "What happened?" he asked lightly. "Marie attacked me, Logan tried to stop her, and she used her power against him accidentally." She stopped to take a shaky breath; the last 15 minutes had her nerves completely shot. She looked at the professor with glistening eyes, "Professor I don't think I can save him". They both looked at Logan, and he slowly began to stop shaking. Jean quickly began to administer CPR, hoping that she could at least get him to breath. The professor rolled over to her and placed a hand on her arm; she stopped and looked down at the Professor, "Charles…"

**A/N**

**Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, couldn't help it, this chapter is very sad, at least it's supposed to be. Will update soon, promise!**


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Oh, Crap

Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions

Author: freakydinkychicky

a/n: wow I never realize how long it's been since I update these things and I'm afraid I've lost a lot of readers. So here we go chapter 3, sad but hey it gets better, I hope! Muses'll decide!

Saying goodbye

The whole school had heard about what had happened. Saddened eyes followed Marie, wherever she went, pushing her from room to room, in search of a shoulder to cry on. Logan had died, his regenerating power taken from him, by Marie, in an act of rage. The Professor hadn't spoken to her yet, and it hurt her deep down inside. The man she thought she could turn to for help, aside from Logan, was shunning her. It made her want to run, run as far away as possible, where she wouldn't have to see their faces, or hear them talk about her being a murderer. But she had told herself the second she had heard about Logan's death, that she would not run, she would stay and brave out the consequences; there was no running from this kind of mistake.

Marie sat outside in the woods just outside of the school boundaries, hoping to run across Aurora, or Scott, hoping that they would have the heart to listen to her and maybe give her a chance to explain. She wouldn't even have cared if Jean had walked by, just so long as there was someone there. She felt so alone, and the cold hard reality was that, she was alone. At that moment, the Professor, Scott, Aurora, and Jean were trying to figure out what to do with her. Murder is a very serious crime, but calling the police would mean questions, and things would not be very good. Should they just give her some money, and just send her on her way, or keep her here, and try to move on with life? Another major topic was, was Marie's life in danger? What was to stop her from taking her own life in the radical shifts of depression, she was feeling. Jean was pressing to just send her on her way. Her opinion as biased as it was, was also considered by Scott, who felt that the other children in the school were in danger. In a fit of rage, would Marie, attack a student, possibly taking another life. They just didn't know, she was unpredictable at this point, and with her powers, anything was possible. As they sat around the table, thinking, Aurora spoke, breaking the silence. "I think our first concern should be Logan. Do we want to bury him here, on the grounds? The Police would ask too many questions if we call them."

The Professor, nodded his head in acknowledgement, and turned to Scott. "Scott, you said Malcolm has been coming along well with his carving, would it be possible for him to carve the coffin for Logan?"

"I could ask him, but he's never done anything like that before, and with the students still in shock, it'd be best to wait a few days, just to give them time to adjust to the loss".

"We don't have that long, Logan should be buried very soon, within the next few days. The dead never have the best scent around them, if they sit out for a few days. I'll just call in a favor, from an undertaker in town, we have a friendly history, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Jean, I'll need Logan's measurements, could you get them right now?"

Jean nodded and quickly exited the room.

Charles looked from Aurora to Scott, "Now what to do about Marie. What do you both think we should do?"

Aurora was the first to speak, "Professor, I believe that Marie should be given another chance. It was an act of rage, teenage rage. And sending her out on the streets, in her current condition, would make her easy prey for anyone. We'd basically be killing her ourselves. I'll even take the time to work with her, if that's what it will take to keep her here. If she wants to leave then so be it, but I refuse to be the one to make her leave here, against her will. She needs someone to be by her side right now". Charles smiled at Aurora, always the one to care so much for everyone she meets. He turned his head towards Scott.

"Scott, what do you believe should be done?"

There was a pause as he collected his thoughts. "I believe we should make her leave. She's a danger to everyone here now. She knows she can kill someone, and what's to stop her from losing it completely and killing kid's left and right? She's dangerous, and if she leaves here, and she loses it, the police take her and she goes to prison, she is no longer a threat to us". The Professor couldn't decide. Marie was like a daughter to him, and a part of his X-MEN. He knew Jean would probably say the same thing as Scott, being as Marie, had originally intended to kill her. If he went with Scott's option, Marie would end up on the street, but if he swung his vote to Aurora, she would be here, but like Scott said, what are the chances that she would attack other students, should they begin asking questions, or shun her, or even try to do harm to her. It was just too early, but a decision had to be made, and the most important thing was the children in the school. He needed time, but there just wasn't enough time to spare. He closed his eyes, and sent a mental message to Scott, and Aurora. They would all meet again at 8 PM that night for the final decision. Marie's fate hung on his decision. _'What would you have me do Logan?'_ He knew he was asking a question that would never be answered.


	4. Screams of the dead

Oh, Crap

Chapter 4: Screams of the dead

a/n: sorry it took so long, been sick, and trying to work, left little time for writing. This is for you reviewers! You guys are awesome! Hugs and kisses!

Sleep was avoiding her; the bags under her eyes confirmed it. When the sun went down, and the darkness fell over the mansion, there was little left to do. Her roommates, after hearing about Logan, for lack of a better word, had kicked her out, leaving her no other option but to move into the only vacant room, Logan's, and try to remember the Logan she used to know, alive, and sarcastic, but the one she could always turn to with any kind of problem. He was her rock, her foundation, the one person in the world she wished she would marry. But because of her stupidity, the ridiculous jealousy that brewed inside her, she had pushed him the farthest away she could. Marie sighed, it was a shaky breath, tears, that she had managed to subdue for the last hour or so, suddenly began to slide down her face. Her life was over, how could she have killed him. _'You always try to kill the one's you love, Marie, remember David? Three weeks in a coma, just for kissing you. How could anyone love you?' _Her mind was pelting insult after insult at her. It wasn't fair; it's all Logan's fault. He shouldn't have tried to save Jean. He would've been fine, he would've survived. Jean would've been fine, Marie had never killed anyone before, she would've let go after a few seconds, she just wanted Jean to feel the pain that she felt, she never would've killed her, but then Logan… "Oh, Logan", she said. More tears, she wanted to make them stop but she couldn't, no matter how she tried, her body refused to stop crying. Marie pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the nightstand, there was a picture of Logan and her at the school's Memorial Day picnic. It was a good picture. Logan was lying on a blanket that had been spread out on the grass, while Marie was beside him, playing with his hair. It had taken him a long time to fix his hair the next morning. Marie's ministrations had caused it to stick up, and it took a lot of combing, and gel to make it stay in its normal way.

"I hate you, Logan" she said, quietly at first, but this didn't sate the anger she felt rising in her chest. "Do you hear me Logan, I hate you! Why did you have to die? I loved you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She grabbed for the picture and threw it. It landed against the wall and shattered into a hundred small pieces. A chaotic silence hung in the air, and then she heard it. Through her tears, a small sound came to her ears "Marie" It was light as a whisper, it sounded close, almost as if it was being whispered into her ear. The room suddenly felt cold, freezing cold and the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. Someone was in the room with her. She waited, in the silence, hoping to hear the sound again…moments passed, nothing happened. She waited a few more moments, before deciding to let out a breath. There it was again! The whispers, but this time it was coming from the corner of the room. It was Logan, she recognized the voice. She tried to reach to turn the lights on, but before she could the whispers became audible words. "Marie, how could you? How could you kill me? Didn't you know I loved you, more than anything? What were you thinking?" the words began to overlap themselves, and Marie felt terror grip her. She pressed herself as far against the headboard of the bed as she could, turning her face away from the sounds, hoping they would go away. There was a sudden silence. The voices stopped, she opened her closed eyes. Her body still shook from the terror, then a bloodcurdling scream, echoed throughout the room; Logan's scream, the one he made when he first felt the claws of death clutch him, while Marie, still held on; too shocked to let go. She covered her ears, hoping to make it stop, the tears continued to fall, and her body shook with convulsions of fear, until she felt herself slip, and she passed out onto the bed.

Meanwhile

The professor felt the spirit of Logan, it was roaming. It needed answers; it was with Marie, poor girl, he tried to soothe her but the amount of brainwaves she had, just from the terror of Logan's spirit, blocked him out completely. She must've passed out, because he can no longer sense her fear. But the spirit was still roaming, he needed to call to it, make it come to him, there were things that still needed to be discussed. He focused just on the spirit, it fought him at first; not understanding the intrusion, but then it gradually let down its defenses and allowed the Professor inside. The Professor spoke soothing words to the spirit, who was still trying to understand the situation. It felt angry, and hurt, and unsure of what caused his death. The Professor did his best to explain, but the spirit would have none of it, and soon, still unsure of the situation, broke the connection with the Professor.

He was drained, tired, he knew he needed rest, but it did not come easy. He decided to go for a walk. He wheeled himself down to the med lab where Logan's body was being preserved. He looked upon Logan, as a father looks upon a dead son, that's when he saw it. Was that a breath? Logan's chest was slowly rising and falling. Logan was alive! He telepathed Jean, telling her that Logan needed her medical attention. She was there in record time; she hooked him up to life support, and began taking notes about his condition. The Professor, sighed a long sigh of relief. And guilt washed over him. He knew of Logan's regenerative powers, how could he not think that Logan would come back. But Marie had stolen his power, how is it possible? He turned to Jean, who wore the same look of puzzlement on her face. They both then turned to watch as Logan's slow breaths began to gain strength, and the color began to return to his skin.

a/n: sorry about another cliffhanger, but I'm tired and I need to get some sleep, don't' worry I will update soon!


End file.
